


Which way is home

by littlemissstark315



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal, Forced Abortion, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Writing Prompt from Twitter, all discussed, nothing graphic, trigger wanting for rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Dante is forced to pick: Vergil or Nero? Who will be spared?He picks Vergil and both are left picking up the pieces of their heart with Nero thought to be dead.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KinkyTrashCan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTrashCan/gifts).



“Pick and I will leave you alone.” 

This was probably…no…is _the_ most powerful demon that the hunters have come across. And this one actually came to them, as most do.

But this one seemed to have a grudge against Dante, didn’t want to beat him in battle or see his death; he just wanted him to suffer.

He was too weak and injured, even with his demonic healing, to fight back and he had Vergil and Nero held hostage, massive claws holding them both, impaling them to keep them still. Vergil already admitted defeat the moment the question was uttered. Head hung low, head woozy from blood loss and a familiar ache that he will never see his brother or son again.

He heard Nero attempting to fight back, crying out with every struggle. It almost made the older smile; Nero was definitely a Sparda.

“Vergil.”

Vergil’s head snapped up, staring at Dante in shock. The demon holding them laughed low. “That was a quick answer.” The demon looked at Nero, giving a sad huff. “Poor Nero, left again.” He said before throwing Vergil to the ground and Nero watching on silent thanks. He’s glad for once Dante made a decision, that he doesn’t have to be responsible for Dante losing his brother again.

Vergil growled as he attempted to gather his sword in his hand, trying to stand but was too weak from his injuries. Dante ran over to him as the giant demon went back into the darkness, Vergil’s eyes never leaving his sons until they were gone.

Vergil tried to turn and punch his brother but Dante had too strong a hold on him, embracing him from behind. Vergil glared at the ground, tears filling his eyes. “Damn you Dante. Damn you! Why did you pick me?!” Vergil cried out, voice nearly breaking.

Dante was already in tears, has been from the moment he was forced to choose. “I couldn’t take losing you again. Not again. I couldn’t handle it.” “So you let him die?”

Dante just sobbed into his shoulder,

holding onto Vergil as if he may disappear if he lets go.

Vergil almost joined him in grieving but his familiar pride pushed that down; he can’t be weak now. He struggled out of Dante’s arms. “You let him take your lover, my son. You deliver Nero to deaths door.”

Dante didn’t even look his brother in the eyes. “I know. You think I don’t feel guilt? That I feel like I didn’t killed him myself? But Vergil, I _can’t_ lose you again. I can’t.” 

Vergil finally couldn’t take it, he felt like a child. He didn’t want to be separated from his brother again. He’s not sure if he could take that either. But the thought that he lost his son, when he’s barely known he had a son? His heat felt like he was being conflicted and torn. A sob escaped him, feeling as though it tore itself from his throat.

Dante ran to him, hugging him so tightly, tucking his brothers head into his shoulder, kissing his head and wondering how they were going to get through this.

It was quiet during the journey back. Even Nico wasn’t chattering away. Just smoking and pretended she didn’t give a fuck about Nero being dead.

She let them off and Dante turned to her as he stepped off the van. “Nico, thank you. I’m…sorry we couldn’t save him.” Nico just shrugged but Dante saw her hand shaking holding the cigarette. “Can’t win all of’em. See ya fellers later.” She said before speeding off.

Vergil was the first inside, ignoring everything around him and heading upstairs and shutting himself away. Dante went to the kitchen, which, thankfully, still worked. Between he, Nero and Vergil, they had no problems keeping the power on. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and drank himself stupid.

He suddenly heard the breaking of glass and more pounds against the walls mixed with wails and cries.

It made his own tears start, nearly breaking the bottle in his grip. He wasn’t sure if his decision was the right one but fuck, which one was? Would it better if he sacrificed himself? He’s starting to think it would.

After a while they finally set out on jobs, Vergil’s motivation is attempting to find Nero, even if it was just a body. And Dante can’t fault him for that.

And for months nothing came up but at least the power was still on.

Dante had fallen asleep at his office desk, Vergil staying in his room and brooding when the door slamming open, letting the snow storm from outside in and a body falling to the floor.

Dante jumped, gun In his hand before he saw white hair and familiar blade. “Nero..” he ran, going to him.

Dante’s heart was pounding as he turned him over and saw it was indeed Nero. Barely conspicuous and covered in blood even from the snow.

He heard Vergil coming down the stairs and then gasp as he ran over as well. “Nero. Why is he here? I thought he dead.”

“I don’t know, let’s get him inside and find out.”

Nero was unconscious for hours. Vergil and Dante managed to get him cleaned up and put in new clothing that wasn’t blood stained before laying him down in Dante’s bed.

Vergil didn’t leave his side, either holding his hand or petting his hair.

Dante didn’t either, pacing the floor and worrying and waiting.

Then the next day, both twins asleep on either side of him, Nero woke with Dante’s name on his lips, gasping and scared. “Dante!” He was near hyperventilating when the twins woke with him.

Dante was the first awake, Vergil had jumped out of bed, hand on his sword he didn’t have out of reflex.

Dante gently held Neros face. “Hey, it’s ok. It’s ok Baby boy, it’s ok.” Nero saw Dante and his face crumpled into tears, sobbing. Dante held him tightly, rocking him. Vergil watched, worried for his son, nearly pacing as he didn’t know what to do.

Vergil eventually had enough, clearing his throat. Dante looked over. “I am going to start some tea and get him some small food.” Dante just nodded and Vergil left the room. He was never one for emotions, he put in so much effort into burying them that now that he’s in a safe environment he’s not sure what to do with them.

Dante still held Nero who seemed to calm down but was shaking and clinging to Dante like he would disappear. Dante spoke softly. “Hey, it’s alright baby, I got you. You’re safe.”

Neros voice came out thick and breaking. “I’m sorry….I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop him…”

“None of us could kid.”

“No…not…not that.”

Dante looked at him. “Then what? We thought he killed you.”

Nero didn’t meet Dante’s eyes. “I wish he did. Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful to be alive and I’m so happy you didn’t have to lose Vergil again.”

“But at the cost of you.”

Nero sniffled. “I know. I’m ok with that.”

“Then what are you sorry for?”

Nero then looked at Dante and actually looked scared.

Dante has never seen Nero scared in his life.

While Vergil was pouring Nero tea into his favorite mug, he heard a roar and the sound of the bedroom door breaking off its hinges.

Vergil ran and found Dante half triggered and looking for any weapon he can find and Nero Hyperventilating on the bed with the door broken from the hall and laying in the hall.

Vergil went to Dante first, having an idea of what Nero told him that would cause this reaction, he knows too well. He got Dante pinned to the wall with his own partial trigger. “Calm yourself Dante. Your lover needs you.”

Dante growled. “Do you know what that demon did to him?”

“I have an idea but triggering and being this angry won’t help. Nero right now is scared and needs calm. You are anything but. When Ilet go you will leave this room and not return until you’ve calmed down, do I make myself clear?”

Dante gave a sharp nod and as soon as Vergil let go Dante was gone. Vergil went to Nero who was curled, head in his knees as he sat up.

Vergil sat down, trying to figure out how to handle this. He’s never had to deal with this kind of delicate emotion before. “Nero, it’s alright, Dante isn’t upset with you.”

“He triggered. I made him do that, he hates me now. Gonna throw me out like everyone else has.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Because of what the demons did to me.”

“Can you tell me?”

Neros lip trembled, staying quiet as tears fell down his face.

Vergil gently urged him. “I went through some…trauma with a demon named Mundus. I understand what it’s like to go through this.”

Nero curled tighter. “They raped me. That demon, whoever he was, always took first dibs. I kept falling pregnant and-“ A sob escaped him, Vergil coming closer and wrapping his arms around him as he talked. “It’s alright you can continue. There’s no judgment from me.”

Nero sobbed. “And when I did, he would kill the baby every time. I’m not sure if it was a blessing or a curse.”

“I can understand now why Dante triggered. How did you escape that hell?”

Nero ran his hands through his hair, feeling just a bit lighter for actually talking about it. “I fought back. I always did but this time I managed to win and escape. I ran all the way to Devil May cry and well…”

Vergil nodded. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“It’s ok. It saved you, I’m happy about that.”

Vergil gave a soft glare. “Nero-“

“No. Dante wouldn’t have been able to handle losing you again and I wouldn’t be able to handle the guilt that he lost you because of me. It’s a shitty, fucked it situation but I’d go through it again to make sure you and Dante never leave each other again.” 

Vergil sighed. “Sometimes I wonder how you’re my son. That’s definitely Dante’s way of thinking.” He leaned down and kissed Neros head. “I’ll go check on Dante-“

“Actually can I? I’m feeling well enough to get out of bed and walk.”

Vergil stood. “If you wish.”

Nero felt like he was drowning in Dante’s hoodie and sweatpants but his scent was on them and it was comforting.

He found Dante in the small training room, no longer triggered but punching the hell out of bags they have.

Nero cleared his throat. Dante turned around, looking guilty and walking over, hugging Nero gently and tightly. “I’m sorry I reacted like that.”

Nero gave a weak smile, he felt like he could sleep for a week. “It’s ok. I understand why you did.” 

Dante pulled back and gently held Neros face in his hands, feeling his eyes well up. “You’re back.”

Nero nodded. “Yeah. Gonna take more than that to get rid of me.”

Dante smiled a watery smile before gently kissing Nero, holding him so, so close. Nero held on, wrapping his arms around him before gently pulling away. “Come back to bed? I’m still fucking exhausted.”

Dante chuckled. “Definitely.”


	2. Chapter 2

Even a week of being home and both Dante and Vergil wouldn’t let him go on a hunt or even leave him alone in the house.

It was making him stir crazy, he wanted to fight, he wanted to go outside and he understands their worry (he’s a bit scared too) but he can still fight.

Then while waiting for a call Vergil came over to him. “Nero, I think I know how we can fix this issue.”

Nero just gave a soft glare as he drank his cup of coffee. “You mean keeping me in a bubble?”

Dante sighed next to him, sharping his blade. “We just worry.”

Nero rolled his eyes. “Ok what is it?”

“Paternal mating.”

Nero nearly choked on his coffee. “What?!” Dante just chuckled, already knowing what Vergil meant.

Vergil gave his own amused smile. “In the demon world incest is quite normal, it’s a reason why our mother was targeted; she was not a pure blood. Merely human. But had our parents not died, when we matured they would have engaged in paternal mating. It’s not a romantic mating, it’s only done once but it marks you, tells other predators who your parents are and helps protect you . I believe that is a reason Dante and I have been targeted so often, because neither Eva or Sparda we’re able to engage in it with us. I would like to paternally mate you, Nero.”

Nero swallowed but was blushing. He looked at Dante. “Uhh is this ok with you?” Dante stood from his chair, coming over. “Course. I’ll be there. He won’t be mating you like I mated you, it’s a protection thing. other demons will smell Vergil’s mate mark on you and hopefully stay away. Could prevent something like what happened last time.”

Nero looked at Vergil, he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it but that was before he knew he was his father and before he was mates with Dante. “Alright. When do you want to start? Do we need anything special?” 

Vergil had a far away look in his eyes. “Unfortunately any ritual items were lost with our house. And I can’t remember exactly what they were. “

“Do we need the items?” Nero asked.

Vergil looked at him. “No, I suppose we don’t. They’re more traditional than anything.”

Nero gave a smile. “Alright, then when do you want to start?”

This time Vergil was the one to blush, if only slightly. He wasn’t expecting Nero to be so accepting of this. “Give me two hours to prep the room properly. Dante may not mind living as a pig but I refuse to mate my son in that sty.”

Dante rolled his eyes. “Com’on Verg, the kid doesn’t mind, do you Nero?”

Nero gave him a look. Dante put a hand on his chest, mock offended. “Babe, how could you do this to me?”

Nero rolled his eyes and chuckled as Vergil walked away. “God you’re ridiculous.” Dante chuckled but kissed Nero deeply and quickly. “And you love me?” Nero blushed but smiled. “For some reason.”

Two hours later Vergil found Dante and Nero in the living room, half watching some show, half on their phones and snuggled together. Vergil spoke. “Nero, Date, everything is ready.”

Nero looked up and blushed, feeling nervous but so excited. Dante smiled as he stood, holding out his hand for Nero. “Com’on Love, you’re the guest of honor today.”

Nero rolled his eyes but smiled as he took Dante’s hand, standing. “You make it sound like a wedding.” Vergil gave a shrug as they all started walking. “Technically it is. It’s a marriage between child and parent. The definition of marriage isn’t itself romantic. It’s merely the legal or formal binding of a partner to a personal relationship, romantic or otherwise

Nero sighed. “Ya really know how to sweep a man off his feet.” Dante had to agree as they got to the door. “Yeah Vergil, come on and just shower this precious bean with the affection he deserves.”

Nero glared softly at Dante. “ _Precious bean?”_ Dante just kissed his head and Nero huffed as Vergil opened the door to his own bedroom. Vergil spoke up.. “I thought it better to do this on my room, my scent is strongest here and that’s what needs to be implanted onto him.”

Dante nodded. “Makes sense.”

Nero was in awe of the room.

Vergil’s room was already decently clean to begin with, now it was spotless, several candles lit, he must have searched around the place for the nicest blankets (and even then, he remembered him going out for a small while, did he buy them just for this?) there was lube; condoms, a small diamond and sapphire studded knife and a few butt plugs he probably searched for from Dante’s room. All set up meticulous and clean and perfect.

Vergil gave a soft smile, going to Nero and holding his face gently. “My child, I am sorry for being away from you so long. But I’m here to change that, right now, in this room. I promise to protect you from any threat, even when I’m not here.” 

Nero gave a nod, staying quiet, not quite sure if he should say something or not. Vergil then decided to gently lead him to the bed, the soft scent of the candles relaxing.

He sat down on the bed, Dante was next to Vergil and it made a thrill go up Neros spine. Vergil gave a soft smile. “You can strip Nero. Dante and I will do the same-“

“Now hold up Verg.” Dante said, sitting on the bed next to Nero. “This is all about him. Why should he have to undress himself when we can help?”

Vergil smirked. “You have a point brother.”

Dante started to gently snake his hand up Neros shirt, feeling each crevice of his abs, kissing exposed skin before taking the garment off. Nero was already hard, anticipating what was going to happen, gently panting as Dante started to suckle at his neck.

Soon Vergil gently laid him down, also kissing down his neck and chest, working on taking his pants off. Nero felt like he was in heaven.

He remembered once reading about BDSM and being a sub, Nico had shared the article with him soon as he mentioned he and Dante were dating.

He shrugged it off but read it and now he’s actually thankful. He didn’t feel like himself, he felt like he was floating, was this sub-high? Or something like it?

Suddenly there was a hand on his cock, gently stroking and he gasped, arching into Dante’s welcoming mouth as he was currently sucking on his nipple.

Vergil spoke. “Already so eager.”

Nero was panting, biting his lip.

Vergil spoke again, this time to Dante. “Dante, undress and prepare him for me. I want to watch.” Dante smirked. “This is an order I don’t mind following.” Dante leaned over and got a plug and lube. 

Nero looked at him longingly. “Will I get to be with you too?” Dante gave a soft smile, kissing him. “Yes. Soon as Vergil is done.”

“Is he using a condom?”

Vergil spoke this time, folding his jacket up. “There is no need. A parent cannot impregnate their child in the demon world. You are are safe from that. My semen will do something a bit different inside you; they activate a hormone that puts my scent in the area if you feel threatened, so when your adrenaline triggers, so will my scent.”

Nero nodded, it was a lot to take in but suddenly a slick dildo was at his entrance, gently probing in. He gasped, nearly moaning. “Fuck…” Dante chuckled lowly beside him, Kissing his neck and thrusting the large dildo in and out, making sure he was good and stretched for his father. “Like that baby boy?” Nero just nodded his head, legs stretched wide for more, his hand going to his cock but Dante stopped him. “Uh-Uh, you let us do all the work.”

Nero whined, arching as the dildo just barely pressed against his prostate. Vergil was undressed now, his length hard and long and ready to claim. He walked over to the bed, Dante sensing Vergil was ready, started to stop.

Vergil shook his head, kneeling down. “No Dante, let him come.” Dante grinned, thrusting a little harder, ignoring Neros whines. “Should we switch to a bigger one?”

“Yes, I’m not sure if he’ll be able to take my knot with the current one.”

Nero barely understood what was happening. The dildo was taken out of him but before he could whine he gasped, feeling a bigger one at his entrance, pushing in. “Oh god it’s so big…”

“Mhm, and so is Vergil, you’ll understand once he’s inside you. Now be a good boy and come on this cock.”

Nero gasped, feeling the slick plastic hit every surface of his walls, he arched into Dante who decided to take pity on him and stroked his neglected cock. It was only seconds before he came, spurts splattering onto his stomach and Dante’s hand.

Dante slowly (while Nero was still coming) took the dildo out, causing Nero to shiver and come a little harder before he was spent. Nero tried to glare but he felt too boneless. “Did you have to do that?”

“I don’t hear you complaining.”

Suddenly Vergil was over top Nero, stopping the bickering, eyes blown with lust. “My son, are you ready?” Nero looked up at him, a smart remark about getting clean first died on his lips when he felt his fathers rather large need touching his loose entrance. “I think so. What’s gonna happen I needed to be this prepared?”

“At climax my penis grows a knot, it will bit quite larger than me but it holds my scent and semen inside. It will activate and lock us together for a few minutes while it empties and ensures the parental mating took.”

“Will it hurt?”

“Maybe, I’ve never done this before or had it done to me. It’s new to all of us. I promise to make sure it’s as painless as possible if it ends up that way. Now, are you ready?”

Nero nodded and Vergil started to push in, Nero gasping and arching. He was larger than the dildo but felt so good.

Dante was next to him, holding him close, kissing his head. “So good baby boy, so good.” Nero moaned when his father bottomed out. “Oh god…he’s so big..” “does it hurt?” Dante asked in concern.

Nero shook his head. “No. Just…so much..” Vergil leaned down and kissed Neros head as he started thrusting at a hard and steady pace. Nero cried out, arching his neck, Dante’s hands were all over him, he already felt close to coming again. “Fuck!”

Vergil felt is knot growing, panting and waiting for the right moment. “Nero, brace yourself..” Nero barely could hear but he felt the knot he was talking about finally shoving its way inside painfully and Vergil biting at his neck to mark him.

He cried out, wincing. Dante was at attention. “Nero, you ok?” Nero gasped. “It hurt going in but I’m ok.” Vergil suddenly moaned into his neck, feeling his come flowing inside Nero. 

Nero felt it, gasping at the sensation, nearly moaning himself. “Oh god I feel it…” Dante smirked, seeing that the pain was gone, Started stroking Neros slippery cock. “Gonna come again?”

Nero whined, nearly sobbing, all of it was so much.

He came, arms wrapped around Vergil tightly enough to make nail indents. Dante kissed his head and neck. “So good for us baby boy.” 

Vergil shivered as he felt his come oozing out at a steady pace, taking his teeth from Nero and panting, petting his hair gently. “Nero, are you alright?” Nero nodded, looking half asleep. Dante smiled. “Looks like you tired him out.”

Nero whined at Dante. “Not too tired. Still want you to put a baby in me.” Both brothers tensed, Nero never expressed to them he wanted to have a child. Dante just pet his hair, going along with it for now until they can talk. “Well then get some rest for the baby making.” Nero nodded and fell asleep with Vergil’s knot still inside him.

Vergil’s knot deflated and he pulled out, holding Nero close, Dante holding him on the other side. Vergil spoke up softly, petting Neros hair. “Do you want a child Dante?”

Dante frowned. “I’m not sure, I never gave it any thought.”

“Then you should because after what happened to him-“

“I know. I know Verg. Once he’s awake and sober, we’re talking. I’m not sure he’s completely processed what happened to him. He has nightmares but he doesn’t talk about them.”

Vergil sighed, kissing Neros head. “With this mating May he never befall such trauma again.”


End file.
